A Second Chance
by endlessly
Summary: Sequel to My Dirty Secret. It's been two years since Kirihara moved from Japan to forget the terrible happenings, but now he has decided to move back. But is he really recovered? And who is it that's stalking him? Chapter 8 up
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, finally. I've had gret troubles writing this sequel. It's very heavy to write. In this story the real story doesn't start right away. But don't despair. I won't drag it out.

**Warnings: **angst, and an OC person..uhm..bad spelling?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

I opened the door to the garden and walked slowly out. The sun shone brightly and the sun rays warmed my skin. 

Taking the hidden path I quickly ran to the lake. This part of the lake was hidden by bushes and trees, and was my secret place.

I stripped off my clothes and dived into the lake. The cold water felt good against my heated skin. When I broke the surface, I heard someone whistle on the shore.

"My, my what have we here?" a girly voice sang teasingly.

I looked to where I had put my clothes, only to find them gone.

_'Great'_ I thought.

"Whoever you are, it's not funny," I shouted angrily towards the stranger.

"Ne, Akaya, I'm just joking with you," the voice said and a girl appeared from behind a tree.

I recognized the girl as Ren, my neighboor and fellow classmate.

"Oh, it's you," I sighed relieved. "I thought I had to walk home naked."

Ren laughed loud and threw my clothes on the ground.

"Here, I'll turn around," she said and did so.

I waited until I was sure that she wouldn't peek, before coming out of the water, and putting my clothes on.

"You can really be a drag sometimes," I said to her.

Ren turned around and smiled evilly.

"You know you like it," she teased.

We sat down on a couple of stones, putting out feet in the water.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Ren said.

"Mhm," I answered lazily and closed my eyes.

"Is it true that you're leaving?" Ren asked, her voice low.

I looked at her, and found her staring intently at the water.

"Yes, I'm leaving in a week."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded.

"I guess I didn't want to disappoint you," I said truthfully. "I mean, you're my best friend, and I don't want to leave you."

Ren smiled and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not mad. I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me."

I smiled apologetically and Ren smiled back.

"It's been two years.." she said suddenly.

"It has."

"Have you told your friends that you're coming back?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not really comfortable talking to them."

"Are you shyyy?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled.

Ren snickered and poked me in the ribs. The attack led to a full out war between the two of us, a war that Ren surrendered quickly.

"I'm coming with you," she breathed heavily, a smile still on her face.

I looked confused at her .

"I'm coming with you to Japan," she said again and Kiriahra heard the demand in her voice.

"But…school?" I asked.

"There's really no point in me going to school" she said sadly.

"That's not true," I tried to comfort.

"Ahhh, but never mind that," she said, smiling again.

"I've never been to Japan before, and I'm going."

I joined her in laughing, feeling extremely grateful.

"You say you don't like talking to them, but you often speak to Yanagi," Ren said after a while.

"True, but he is different."

I tried to find out a way to explain just how he was different, but found it difficult.

"I understand," Ren said, "some people are easier to speak to than others."

Oh, how right she was.

"Are your mother going too?"

"No, she's staying. I'm going to live in a rented house near the school."

"She allowed you to do that?" Ren said shocked.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but she said she trusts me," I smiled.

And there was the fact that I refused to go to school unless it was in Japan, but I didn't mention that to Ren.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful that you have taught me japanese," she said.

"You knew a lot from before," I said.

"Mah…" she joked, "only a little."

"Are you eating dinner at ours today?" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly.

"Your mother makes delicious food," she said.

"It's a miracle," I said, "she never cooked before, and now she's fantastic."

"It's a instinct women have," Ren laughed, "we know that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach."

"Then poor you, because your food sucks," I laughed.

Ren pouted and threw some water at me.

"Never insult a womans food," she shouted before showering me with water.

I held up my hands, pleading for truce.

"I can't go to Japan if I'm sick," I said.

Ren quit watering me and smiled.

"You're wet," she stated.

I rolled my eyes at her.

" Let's go home."

----

My room was a mess, but one really shouldn't ask for a clean room. Especially when I'm moving.

Ren sat on my bed and looked at me cleaning.

"You are welcomed to help out anytime," I said to her.

"I know, but I really don't feel like cleaning today," she said back.

I stuck out my tongue at her, but she ignored me. She was to busy looking at pictures.

"Tell me who everyone is," she asked. "You've talked about them, but I've never seen them."

"Ok," I said and sat beside her on the bed.

"That's Jackal and that's Marui," a jolt shot through my body as I said his name.

"Akaya?"

I cleared my throat and continued.

"That's Yukimura, Sanada, Niou, Yagyuu and Yanagi."

Ren nodded and looked intently at the picture.

"Your buchou is really feminine," she said.

"Yes, but he's dangerous," I said seriously.

Ren noticed my tone and didn't ask for details.

No one ever does.

"Dinner," mom shouted from the living room.

"Coming," Ren shouted happily back.

"I'm starving," she said and ran down the stairs.

I glanced one more time at the photo before folowing her downstairs.

"What is this?" I asked when the dinner was served.

"It's spaghetti. I know it's not your favourite, but Ren-chan loves it."

"Thank you," Ren smiled and started to dig in.

I looked at the wormlike things on my dinner plate, and smeared a thick layer of tomato sauce over.

It only looked worse.

"You're supposed to eat it," Ren said.

I rolled my eyes at her and started eating.

Well, spaghetti isn't the best, but it was ok. And this time mom had picked a good sauce.

"So, you're following Akaya to Japan?" mom asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to see Japan, and now I have a guide," she laughed.

I didn't say anything and continued eating my worms.

"What do your parents say?"

"They'll be fine. After all, they do like it when I want something."

Mom smiled sadly at her, and I shot her a warning glare.

'Let's not pity her' it said.

Mom got the message and continued the conversation.

When we had finished eating, Ren helped mom with the dished while I watched TV. Oh, Heavens how I enjoyed that.

"Thank you again for the food. I'll see you tomorrow," Ren said and left for home.

Mom waved and closed the door.

"Are you sure she should come? After all, she isn't well."

"I think she'll be just as unwell here as in Japan. And I think the trip will be good for her," I said.

Mom looked like she was thinking, but nodded her head after a while.

"I guess the climate could be good," she said.

A week passed in no time and suddenly I found myself standing in Heathrow airport with Ren and my mom. Ren's parents had chosen not to come, because it was difficult for them to see her leave.

I say that after all the pampering she's had in her life, she'll be OK alone.

"Are you ready? You both got your passports?"

"Yes," we said.

"Your tickets?"

"Yes," we repeated.

"Your-"

"Mom, we got everything," I groaned.

Mom smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I'm only worrying about you," she said, "there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you for driving us here," Ren smiled.

Moms eyes filled with tears.

"You be sure to call me every day," she warned me.

I smiled reassuringly and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be fine and I'll call every day."

Ren gave my mom a hug and together we left for the plane.

"This is so exciting," Ren screeched as we entered the plane.

"Yeah, it's incredible," I said sarcastically.

Ren shot me a killer glare and 'accidentally' made me trip over the cabin attendant.

I sat down in the seat, red faced, and highly embarrassed.

"Oh, don't be like that," Ren said apologetically.

"I think your face in her cleavage was highly entertaining."

I decided not to talk to her for a while.

After many hours on the plane, Ren and I was getting impatient, but I had done this once before, so I knew what long distance there was.

Ren did not.

"God, why is it taking so long?" she complained.

"Maybe because japan is on the other side of the clode?" I muttered.

She yawned and used my shoulder as a pillow.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when Japan's in sight."

"Sure," I said and soon after she was breathing heavily.

Feeling sleepy I too closed my eyes, and soon we were both sleeping.

* * *

**So, how was it? Stay tune to next chapter where Akaya finally meets his former team mates and an old love **

**Ah, and do review. I love them so much**


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter 2 :D Finally it's time for Kirihara to meet his friends again...and his long lost love..?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

And one more thing. PoV changes a little here and there in this chapter..just so you don't think I'm all retarded.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

I swallowed as I stood outside the school gates. 

"This must be nostalgic, right? Seeing your school after so long," Ren said.

"Actually, this is Rikkaidai High School. I've never attended this school before."

Ren blinked and bumped her head while laughing.

"I really don't understand japanese schools," she joked.

I smirked and flicked her forehead.

"Baka, it's not that different from schools in England."

The school bells rang and my stomach twirled uncomfortably. I hadn't seen them for two years. How would they react?

How will _he_ react?

I breathed in deeply and headed for the tennis courts. People were already practicing and I scanned the courts for familiar faces.

"Akaya, isn't that them?" Ren said and pointed towards a little gang of people.

I looked and saw that it really was them. I swallowed and tried to decide whether to walk over or just wait until they saw me.

Ren must have noticed my insecurities because she lifted her arm and waved it.

"Oy, you guys standing there. Hello!"

I was about to tell Ren that she was being rude, but the words vanished as they looked at us. At me.

I could see the surprise in their eyes as they recognized me, but I didn't look at them. Instead I looked into two beautiful eyes. Eyes that showed a mixture of shock, sadness and…happiness?

A second later I felt a pair of arms around me and forced my eyes away from his to see who was hugging me.

"Buchou," I croaked out as he squeezed me tightly.

"Hehe, you can't call be buchou longer," he smiled and released me.

"Mah..I guess," I chuckled back.

"But…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've decided to come back. I'm starting school here on Monday."

Yukimura's face lit up with a bright smile and he ruffled my hair.

"We have missed you."

Before I could say anything back, someone locked my head from behind and ruffled my hair harshly.

"Stupid brat. No words for two years, then you suddenly appear out of nowhere and say you're starting school here again."

I recognized the voice as Niou and smiled apologetically.

"I'm not really the 'sending letters' kind of type," I joked.

"There is something called e-mail," Sanada said nonchalantly.

"It surprises me that you know of such things," Yanagi smirked.

Sanada gave him a glare that promised pain and destruction. I chuckled with the others' and felt my heart swell. Nothing had changed, they were still my friends.

I continued to talk to my old team mates about everything and nothing.

Yukimura was not buchou anymore, but fukubuchou, Sanada, Marui, Niou and Yanagi had made the team and was now regulars. Jackal had quit tennis because his father became sick and he had to help out with the family business and Yagyuu had decided that golf was his true passion. That didn't hinder them in meeting though.

"We were actually on our way to meet them now," Yanagi said. "If you like, you can join us."

I nodded happily and turned towards Ren.

"Oh I forgot. Everyone, this is Ren. She is a friend from England."

Ren bowed lightly and presented herself.

"Your japanese is very good," Yukimura complimented her and she smiled and thanked.

We met Jackal and Yagyuu at a ice cream shop. Jackal was near tears and he hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go. It ended with Sanada and Niou forcing him off with force.

Everything may have seemed perfect, but I knew it wasn't. All the time I could feel his eyes on me, but when I looked in his direction, he looked away.

I didn't know how to react. There was so many things I wanted to speak to him about, but I couldn't do it in front of everyone. Therefore I did the only thing I could, and that was to ignore him.

Original PoV

Kirihara excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Ren alone with the boys.

"So, " Niou smirked. "You his girlfriend or something?" he asked.

His question got everyone's attention quickly. Ren laughed awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a friend," she assured.

"How did you meet Akaya?" Yukimura asked. "Do you play tennis too?"

Ren shook her head. "I've never even touched a racket," she laughed. "We met in the hospital."

The mood got a little dark at once, and Ren wondered if she'd said something wrong.

"Do you know why Akaya moved to England?" Marui asked her suddenly.

"Bunta," Sanada said warningly.

"Yes, I do," Ren said truthfully.

Shock was evident on everyone's faces.

"He told you?" Niou croaked out.

"Yes, he's told me everything. After all, my mother was his therapist. We met often at my home. At first he didn't want to talk to me, but when he realized that I couldn't care less about his past, he became friendlier."

Everyone was silent for awhile, thinking about Ren 's words.

"Did Akaya play tennis in England?" Yagyuu suddenly asked.

"Not in the beginning. Mother tried to get his to start again. She said it would be good for him to have a hobby, but he refused to even touch a racket."

The boys' eyes widened with shock. The thought of Kirihara refusing to play tennis was impossible.

"But then an idiot in our school bothered me, and Akaya beat him in a tennis match. It was really messy," she laughed making the others sweatdrop.

"Well, at least that part of him hasn't changed," Jackal mused.

"So he's OK now?" Marui asked quietly.

Ren thought she heard a silent plea in his voice, and quickly understood that this was the boy that Kirihara had spoken so generously about.

She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yes, or, as OK as he could be. He sometimes have nightmares and he still takes medicines, but he is improving drastically. That's why Mother decided he was good to come back here."

Marui smiled slightly, a smile that only Ren saw.

_'Hmm, this might be interesting,'_ she thought.

When Kirihara came back they payed for their ice cream and walked together to the park near their school. There they parted, everyone going home separately, except one.

"Akaya."

Kirihara turned and saw Marui standing there.

"Then, I'll go home first," Ren excused herself and left before Kirihara could say anything.

Suddenly Kirihara felt two pair of hands grasp his clothes.

"I've missed you," Marui said quietly behind him.

Kirihara breath hitched in his throat.

"Say it again, please," Marui pleaded.

"Say what?" Kirihara asked.

"Don't be a fool. We've wasted so much time." Marui's voice was barely a whisper, but Kirihara heard him clearly.

"I love you," he said as Marui started sobbing behind him.

"Again," Marui cried silently.

"I love you," Kirihara repeated and turned to face him.

His face was wet with tears. Kirihara lifted up Marui's head and stroked his cheek.

Suddenly they clashed together in a breathtaking kiss, neither of them caring that they were in the middle of a park.

Kirihara embraced Marui's body and pushed their bodies together, deepening the kiss. He broke away from the redhead to gasp for a little air before latching only his lips again.

It felt so good, it felt so right, this kiss. It was so good that even Kirihara's teeth hurt, everything of him wanting more of the other.

"I love you," he whispered between the kisses.

When they finally broke apart their faces were red and both were breathing hard. People were staring and some were shouting insults, but neither cared. They only saw each other and that was more then enough.

"Why didn't you contact me?" Marui said accusingly.

"You didn't exactly sontact me either," Kirihara defended himself.

"You fool, " Marui shouted. "You tell me you love me, then you leave. Have you any idea how I felt these years?" Tears were starting to stream down Marui's face again.

"I'm sorry," Kirihara said and he meant it. "I have thought abour you every day, always wanting to call you or send a sms, but I never could."

Marui chuckled and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I know. I felt that way too."

They both chuckled silently at their own silliness.

"But I'm back now, and I'm going to stay with you," Kirihara promised.

"Enough with all that sweet talk," Marui muttered embarrassedly, "I'm not some whiny girl."

"Oh? Then who was it crying just a minute ago?" Kirihara joked.

Marui shot him a glare, but smiled right after.

"Stay with me until sunrise," Marui suddenly asked.

Kirihara's face flushed immediately.

"Eh..well, you see…Ren."

As on cue, Kirihara's phone buzzed and he opened it. It was a mail from Ren.

**'I've rented a room ****at a hotel ****for tonight, thinking you and your sweetheart might want some time alone. Night '**

Kirihara had no idea how she could guess things like these, but he wasn't complaining.

"Then," he said, "you wan't to come home to my place?"

Marui smiled and nodded.

Kirihara mused at the redhead's boldness and his own.

He leaned down and pecked Marui on the cheek.

"Let's go then."

The sun shone dimly, already leaving to brighten someone else's life. Kirihara and Marui walked home together, both feeling happy.

Both ignorant to the shadow that was following them.

* * *

** Poor Ren, getting ditched like that..So what do you think? Please review, because I live for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Few people have reviewed. Perhaps I should discontinue this story..?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Ren looked at her cell phone.

**'I've rented a room at a hotel for tonight, thinking you and your sweetheart might want some time alone. Night '**

She smiled smugly before pressing the 'send' button.

_Now what to do…?_

It was a lie that she had rented a room for the night, but she saw the tension between the two of them (and she had actually watched their little moment in the park) and decided that giving them alone time was a good idea.

The sky started darkening and Ren wondered if she had to spend the night outside. The air was warm, but sleeping on a park bench didn't really tempt her.

She catched a glimpt of yellow and turned around quickly. There on a tennis court was a boy playing against a boy wearing black. Or more, he was crushing the black clothed boy.

'Lucky,' Ren thought and entered the court just as the two of them stopped playing.

"Hellooo," she shouted at the yellow clothed guy as she approached him.

"You're…Sanada, right?" she said and gave him her best smile.

Sanada looked at her frowning before recognition dawned on him.

"You're that girl Akaya brought with him" he merely said.

"How rude," Ren said, pretending to be hurt, "I do have a name."

"Oh, sorry. Ren, isn't it?"

Ren smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Soo..What are you doing now?"

Sanada looked at her confused.

"Nothing really. I guess I'm going home."

"Cool, because I'm really hungry, but I don't like eating alone. How about you join me?"

"Ah..Sure?"

"Great," Ren laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Do you like fast food? Because I don't have much money. How about Big Bite.." she said as she dragged Sanada towards a shopping mall.

They ended up in a little restaurant called 'The Little Kitten'. Sanada frowned at the name, but Ren had been so charmed by the littleness of it and persuaded him to go in.

The menu, Sanada concluded, was just as small as the restaurant.

"Are you ready to order?" a tall Man asked them.

"Yes. I would like some Oolong tea and spaghetti bolognaise, please," Ren said to the waiter. "How about you?" she asked Sanada.

"I'll just have some Oolong tea," he said.

Ren looked at him disbelievingly.

"Usually, it's the girl that never eats," she muttered, but waved it away when Sanada shot her a questioning stare.

"Actually," she said to the waiter. "Give me a big portion of spaghetti. We're going to share."

The waiter nodded and left.

"So, we're sharing?" Sanada asked.

"Why not? We can be like Lady and the Tramp."

Sanada merely gave her a stare.

After half an hour of talking (mostly done by Ren) the waiter returned with a big plate of spaghetti.

"Bon appetite," he smiled and left.

"It basically means 'have a goos meal'," Ren said when she saw Sanada's confused face. She hid her chuckle and gave Sanada a fork.

"Dig in," she said and started eating.

Sanada didn't immediately start to eat, but after a while he understood that it was OK for his to eat from the same plate as a girl. Anyways, who was going to see him here?

He had no idea that Niou was hiding outside, taking pictures of them through the window.

When they had finished eating Ren offered to walk Sanada home. Sanada somehow felt that it should be the other way around, but didn't pay much attention to it. (He's never dated before, so he's not experienced.)

"Why are you not eating with Akaya?" Sanada asked her as they walked through the dark streets.

"Well, it's complicated." She leaned over and blinked to Sanada. "He has someone over."

Sanada obviously didn't get what she was hinting, because he merely blinked at her.

"He has someone he likes over," Ren explained. "And they're probably busy being all lovey-dovey. Understand?"

Sanada nodded. "I didn't know he had someone he liked," he suddenly said.

"They've been in love for ages, but the distance was a problem," Ren joked.

Sanada smiled slightly.

"But.." he said and stopped. "If Akaya is with his girlfriend, where are you staying tonight."

Ren sighed dramatically.

"I guess I'm gonna have to sleep outside tonight."

Sanada gasped shocked.

"That ass. He kicked you out?"

Ren decided to explain everything to Sanada. She reckoned he'd burst any second, if she didn't.

"I see." Sanada muttered. "I guess I have no choice. I can't let a young woman sleep outside."

Ren pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're sleeping at my house tonight. But only for one night."

Ren smiled happily and hugged Sanada.

"Thank you so much."

Sanada stiffened, and Ren understood what she had done.

"Oops, "she said and blushed. "I forget that you're not supposed to hug people you barely know in Japan."

She smiled apologetically.

"S'OK," Sanada muttered and covered his red-tinted face with his cap.

"Let's go."

----

Sanada's house was quite big, Ren concluded.

Inside the gates, three houses was standing. One big in the middle, and two smaller on the sides.

"Why all the houses?" Ren asked curiously.

"That is the main house, where the family lives," Sanada said and pointed to the big house.

"That's the Tojo on the left and on the right is the guest house."

"Wow, you have a whole house for guests only?" Ren said disbelievingly.

Sanada ignored her and proceeded to the main house.

Ren felt like she was inferior somehow, and walked slower and slower, until Sanada almost had to drag her.

"You afraid or something?" Sanada smirked, and Ren almost laughed when she realized that this was the first smile she had ever seen on the stoic boys face.

"No, but it's really big here. Are your family rich?"

Sanada pondered for a few seconds before nodding.

"I guess you could say that."

They entered the main house, and Sanada led Ren past many rooms and hallways, until he stopped outside a door. Sliding it open, Ren saw a little room with a futon on the ground and a wardrobe.

"This is one of our guest rooms. I hope you won't mind that its japanese style, and not western. They're all taken."

"So you have visitors?" Ren asked curiously.

"Just some family members from Sapporo," was the answer she got.

"Then I won't bother you," Ren smiled. "Thank you for doing this."

She smiled and walked into the room.

"Good night."

Sanada nodded briefly before shutting the door.

"Yeah…night.."

----

Later that evening, Sanada heard some noise coning from Ren room. Sneaking into the hallway, he put his ear against her door and listened.

It sounded like Ren was groaning in pain, and Sanada barely restrained himself from bursting in. No matter what, Ren was a woman, and Sanada knew too well not to burst into a woman's room. At least not without knocking first.

A loud thump sounded from the room, and this time Sanada bid his senses farewell. Opening the door slightly he peeked into the dark room.

He could see the shadow of a person lying on the floor. A sudden light scared Sanada, and he shut the door. Thinking he at least could finish what he's started, he opened the door slowly again.

Peeking in, he saw that Ren had turned on a night lamp, and was fumbling desperately in her bag.

"Damn it. Now of all times," she muttered hushed.

After nearly emptying her whole bag, she found what she had been looking for.

Sanada opened the door a little wider, to get e better view of what she was holding. It appeared to be a glass. A glass filled with pills.

Ren sighed and downed two pills without water. The put the pills back in her bag, and sighed.

When she turned the lights off, Sanada slowly closed the door, and returned to his room.

He didn't quite understand what he'd just seen, and pondered about it until the early hours of the day. Finally falling asleep, he decided he'd ask Ren in the morning.

Or, thinking about how 'early' it was now…later in the afternoon.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the real plot is beginning I'm sorry for dragging it out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy

* * *

I put the key into the keyhole and turned it around. A small clicking noise spread through the hallway, but in my ears, it sounded like a big bang. 

I slowly opened the door and held it open for my guest. Marui Bunta.

I swallowed nervously before shutting the door after us, being sure to lock it. Ever since the 'incident' two years ago, I always need the door to be locked, or I'll throw a fit.

"You really live here?" Marui said awestruck and looked around the house.

Mom didn't like the idea of me living in a small apartment, so she rented a house instead. Even though it's not really big, it's still too big for just one person to live in.

I peeked over at Marui and smiled goofy. Wouldn't it be nice if we could live together?

"Sit down," I told him and pointed towards the sofa. "I haven't really gotten to do any shopping yet, so I don't know if I have anything."

I opened the fridge and glared at the content. Or loss of it.

"Hmm..we have; bread, bread, bread and…chocolate."

"You keep the bread in the fridge?" Marui asked as if I was stupid or something.

"I must've been tired," I muttered before taking out a piece of bread and putting it on the table.

"This won't do," I said loudly. "Marui, we're going shopping."

----

I felt very much like a spoiled little brat, being able to buy whatever I wished for. Mother struck it big in England, and we were definitely considered upper class. And mom having entrusted me with her platina card, meant no starving for me.

So we ended up buying ice cream, gum (in several different flavours), potato chips and soda. I don't think this is what mom wanted me to buy with her card, so I decided to buy some real food too.

"Today I'll make fried rice with scampi for you," I said, making my voice deep and snobbish.

"I can't wait," Marui played along, his voice sharp.

Double checking that the door was locked, I went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook," Marui said as he entered the kitchen.

"I learned it from mom. She said she wouldn't let me come back unless I knew how to make a decent meal." I chuckled when I remembered her stern face.

"I can't believe she let you move back alone. She must have fate in you."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around Marui. Marui's face flushed and he pulled slightly away, but I would have nothing of that.

"Two years is a long time," I whispered into his ears, making Marui shudder.

"I know," he whispered back stroking my hair affectionately.

A sudden fuzzing sound totally ruined the moment. I looked angrily at the frying pan, only to notice that the food was starting to burn itself.

"SHIT!!!".

----

Luckily, I with my supreme cooking skills, managed to save our dinner from oblivion.

"Chinese food is actually very good," Marui said with his mouth full of rice.

I merely nodded and took another bite of my scampi. I looove scampi.

Marui continued talking about food and its supremacy, but I didn't pay attention. I liked this, sitting in a comfortable sofa, in a warm house, listening to _him_ talking. And I realized that right now I was happy. Truly, genuinely happy.

"Are you even listening to me?" Marui accused me loudly, spraying some rice at the same time.

"Say it, don't spray it," I laughed and wiped the pieces of rice from my face.

"Sorry," Marui said and continued eating.

"I love you."

The words slipped from my lips before I could restrain them.

Marui stopped eating and lay his plate on the table.

"Why the sudden outburst?" he laughed, but i could see the spark in his eyes and the faint blush on his cheeks.

I sat the plate down and closed the distance between us.

"In those two years I never stopped thinking about you, missing you."

I slowly caressed his chin and gently lifted his head up.

"Akaya.."

His voice was merely a breath and it tickled my lips as I leaned down and kissed him.

Marui hesitated at first, but slowly gained the confidence to kiss back. The kiss was slow, trying and almost sloppy. I think we were both afraid of crushing the other if we kissed just a little harder.

"I'm not made of porselain," Marui whispered between the kisses and I smiled challengingly.

"Neither am I."

And this time we crushed our lips together, bruised them, wanting all the contact we could get. And it was so good my heart was beating faster and faster and I felt dizzy.

Not wanting to let him go, I pressed our bodies together hard, my fingers digging into his skin, sure to bruise. But he made no noise of complain or discomfort, he just kissed me back.

Finally breaking apart, I found my breath to be heavy and I gasped for air.

"Wow," I heard Marui mumble beneath me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow indeed," I said kissed him again.

Suddenly I found us lying on the floor, having rolled of the sofa.

"Got you," Marui snickered, pinning me to the floor. I fought against him, but in my position it was difficult to move.

Marui lowered his head and daringly licked my neck. Surprised by this sudden feeling, I leaned into his lips and mewled. I'm not proud of it, but that's what happened.

Marui snickered and gave me a questioning look.

"What kind of sound what that? You sound like a kitten."

My stomach jolted and an eerie feeling hit me.

Marui slowly licked my ear before whispering ever so gently; "you're my little kitten."

He lifted his head up again, but his face was contorted. It wasn't Marui's face. Instead a familiar smirk appeared and two red shot eyes looked down on him.

"Yes, you're my kitten," Sawada laughed and gripped his hands harder.

A heavy feeling pushed against my chest, hindering me from breathing properly. I felt the fear immobilize my body, denying me everything but sight. I watched as Sawada leaned closer to kiss me.

I wanted to scream, but my voice was caught in my throat.

_'You're dead..'_

He leaned closer before diverting his head, now moving for my neck again.

_'It can't be you..'_

When I felt his lips on my neck, the paralyze was suddenly gone. I wrenched by hands free and hit Sawada as hard as I could in the head.

"What the fuck.."

I curled into a ball on the floor, trying to ease my throbbing heart. I felt dizzy, nauseous and weak.

"Don't touch me," I screamed loud.

"What? Akaya?"

I opened my eyes and saw Marui's shocked face.

"Are you OK?"

He reached out to me, but I slapped away his hand.

"Don't ever touch me again. I'm NOT your kitten."

I felt tears stream down my face, and the fear pound in my body.

_'He's back, he's back, he's back to take me…'_

The sentence kept repeating itself in my mind over and over again. I suddenly felt my stomach twist and ran to the bathroom. I showed my head down the toilet just in time. Large chunks of scampi and the delicious fried rice I made before, spurted through my throat, mouth and into the toilet.

When my stomach was finally empty I wiped my mouth and leaned my back against the bathtub.

A gently knock sounded from the door, but I ignored it.

"Akaya?"

"Go away," I said weakly to the door.

"What just happened? I don't understand?"

Marui's voice sounded so frail it stung my heart.

"I SAID GO AWAY!!"

A slight whimper came from the hallway, but I suppressed it. I don't want to hear it. Not now.

I turned on the water sprinkler, drowning all the noise from outside the bathroom. I put my hand in the rising water and sighed as it sent shivers down my spine. The water was cold, ice cold. And it felt good.

I don't know how long it took before I opened the bathroom door, but when I did, the house was quiet.

"So he really did go home," I muttered bitterly to myself.

When I entered the kitchen I saw that he had at least cleaned up the mess I had caused.

_'I guess that's something…' _

I was too tired to think, too tired to do anything. Anything except double checking all the locks in the house.

When I entered my room, I locked the door behind me and secured the window. I even went so far to check under the bed.

When all was clear, I slowly laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over me.

I was extremely tired..

..but I didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**SO..Finally getting exciting?? I just hope I haven't lost all my readers XP**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is; chapter 5. It's been a while...sorry But I've been extremely busy with different things, so I haven't been able to update most of my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings: **Spelling as usual...though I _think_ its getting better. Notice the 'think'.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

The day after Marui didn't come to school. Though I can't say I'm surprised. I'm amazed I went to school. 

I looked absentmindedly to the tennis courts, smiling as I saw a few familiar faces

'_Good,_' I though. It's good that t can they can continue their passion.

Well, I can concentrate better on school now, and I don't have Sanada looming over me all day. That is a relief.

"A-ka-ya," a playful voice said behind me and I quickly turned around.

Behind me Yukimura was standing a smile playing around his lips.

"What is it?"

"You seemed so gloomy, looking at the tennis courts. Has it been a long time since you played?"

"Well, I haven't played tennis since I moved back to Japan."

"Then," Yukimura chuckled. "Do you want to have a game with me?"

An evil smile found its way to my lips.

"When?"

----

I must admit that holding a racket in my hand seemed weird, even though I did play a lot in England.

It was almost nostalgic.

"Let's see if you have improved in two years," Yukimura smiled and served.

The serve was an easy one, and I caught it easy, sending it surging into the other side of the court.

To be expected, Yukimura easily returned it and a rally began between us, no one wanting to give away the first point.

"What an amazing rally," I heard from the sides and caught a glint of my old team mates standing on the side lines.

"Point to Yukimura."

I cursed myself for getting distracted. Yukimura wasn't someone I could easily defeat.

It was my time to serve. I breathed in deep and smiled slightly.

'_I guess I'll have to use __tha__t…_'

I threw the ball up high, bend my knees and jumped high. I heard a gasp from the audience, but kept my focus on the ball. I hit the ball with all my might and sent it in a straight line over the net.

Yukimura ran and positioned himself to return the ball. His racket hit the ball and it looked like he was about to return the ball, but I knew better.

My serve didn't have any special moves but raw strength.

Yukimura gritted his teeth as the ball became heavier and heavier until the racket flew out of his hands.

"That was good," he said, "but you can't keep up that strength for long. You'll soon become tired."

Damn Yukimura, always knowing what his opponent was thinking.

"Then it's good I don't have Marui's stamina," I threw back. I immediately regretted that I said that. The events of yesterday repeated itself in my mind, and I felt guilt surge through me.

"Akaya?"

I looked at Yukimura and smiled apologetically.

"I'm not feeling too good. Let's continue this match some other time."

Before he could say anything I left the court without even looking at the others'. I left the racket on a bench and went home.

----

I was lying on the sofa, looking at nothing in particular when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Silence.

I breathed in deep, having a feeling that I knew who it was.

"Marui?"

"Listen," I continued. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that, I just…I just…"

"I know…" Marui's voice whispered from the other end.

"Good," I said relieved.

"You still haven't gotten over _that_, right, so I understand…In a way."

"Good," I repeated.

"And I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No," I said slowly, "I want you to know. I don't think I'll ever be completely free from Sawada, even though he's dead…"

Marui drew a sharp breath on the other side of the phone.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Akaya…You don't know?"

I felt a chill run through my body.

"Know what?"

"Sawada isn't dead."

* * *

**Small chapter, I know, but it's better than nothing...right?**

**I'll try to make the next chapter asap, but you never know School is pushing on hard now, since it's the last semester and such.**

**Please review, I'll love you forever is you do.**

**PS! You probably noticed this, but I know very little about tennis. Therefore the very lame serve of Kirihara. I just didn't want to invent a super-special-extreme serve xD Because _that_ would be lame :p**

**Well, I'm off to tennis practice...later! **


	6. Chapter 6

On to chapter 6. I'm fast am I not xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:** Harsh content. Rated M for a reason.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

_Akaya… Sawada isn't dead."_

----

A chill ran through my body and it got difficult to breathe.

"Akaya?" I could faintly hear Marui say, his voice worried.

"Why..." I whispered, "why haven't anyone told me?"

I heard a noise outside the window and drew a sharp breath.

Was it Sawada? Had he come to take his revenge?

The blood pounded in my ears and I felt lightheaded.

Outside the window, a shadow was standing. It pressed against the window and I could faintly see a familiar snarl playing across blurred lips.

_"Kitten…"_

"AKAYA!"

I jumped as Marui shouted my name. I quickly looked towards the window, but there was nothing there.

_'Did I imagine it, or was it real?'_

"What is it?" Marui said, his voice desperate.

"I-it's nothing," I breathed. "I'm just…shocked."

Without saying anything else, I hung up the phone and walked slowly to the window. My heart was pounding heavily, and every breath I took was shallow. Would he suddenly appear again?

BANG

My body froze and I turned to look at the front door. Was someone trying to get in?

I rushed to the door and locked it, and then I ran to every window, locking everyone. I couldn't think and my head started to hurt. The room started spinning around me and I blinked desperately, hoping it'd stop. I somehow managed to crawl into my room. There I pushed my desk in front of the door and jumped into his bed.

----

Original PoV

The second day Kirihara didn't show up for school, was the breaking point for Marui. Ever since his talk with Kirihara on the phone, he had been worried.

"Marui, you're slacking off," Sanada shouted and Marui picked up the pace.

_'Damn Sanada, acting like he's still fukubuchou.'_

When Marui was done running his laps he had a practice match with Niou. A match that Niou won easily.

"Marui," Yukimura said as he walked towards him. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I," Marui stuttered.

"You what?" Niou asked as he, Yanagi and Sanada gathered around him.

"It's just that…I talked to Akaya on the phone the other day, and…" Marui inhaled deep before continuing. "I told him that Sawada wasn't dead."

"You _what_?" Niou groaned.

"He became all silent and I, I thought I heard some noise, but…And the he hung up."

Suddenly Yanagi gripped Marui's jacket and lifted him up.

"And you didn't even check on him," Yanagi said angrily. "You know how mentally unstable he has been, and him being told that Sawada, the cause of all his troubles, is still alive must have been horrifying."

"Renji," Yukimura said soothingly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let Bunta explain."

Yanagi let go of Marui and apologized lightly.

"I...I," Marui stuttered, the shock of Yanagi's sudden anger still hanging over him.

"The last time I was there, he suddenly became all crazy and locked himself in the bathroom. When I asked if he was alright, he screamed at me to get out of his house and never come back." Marui writhed, feeling uncomfortable.

"And I didn't want to go back to his house."

"Relax," Sanada said. "If something was wrong with Akaya, Ren would've told us."

"Talk about the devil," Marui said and pointed towards the school gate. There Ren was standing looking nervously around.

"The right expression would be; talk about the sun and it shines," Sanada muttered.

"Let's go and ask her," Yukimura said and they jogged over to her.

"Oh hi," Ren smiled. "Excuse me but have you seen Akaya somewhere?"

"We were just about to ask you the same," Niou said.

Ren blinked confused.

"He's not home?" Sanada asked.

"I don't think so," Ren said slowly. "I have been away for a few days and when I came back I realized that I didn't bring the house key. I rang the bell just in case, but no one answered. So I came here."

The five guys looked alarmingly at each other.

"Something must have happened," Marui said. "Let's go."

And before anyone could say anything, he ran off.

"Oi, wait for me," Ren shouted and ran after him.

"We might as well follow," Yanagi said and followed after Marui and Ren, Sanada, Yukimura and Niou just behind him.

When they reached Kirihara's house, Ren rang the bell again, but no reply came.

"All the windows are locked," Niou informed.

"Oh no," Ren whispered. "He might've had a relapse."

She ran to the road and lifted up a big stone.

"What are you-" Sanada began, but was interrupted by Ren throwing the rock through a window.

"Are you crazy?" Marui fretted.

"We don't have time," Ren shouted. "A relapse is ugly stuff."

She brushed off some of the broken shards and looked at Sanada.

"Lift me," she demanded and Sanada did so. Once she was inside she unlocked the door and ran to Kirihara's room.

"Akaya, are you in there?"

She tried to open the door but something was blocking it.

"Guys, there's something blocking the door," she yelled. "You try and break it down."

Ren moved away from the door to let the boys break it.

Sanada and Niou stormed towards the door and slammed into it. The door creaked, but stood.

"Again," Marui shouted.

Sanada and Niou nodded and ran towards the door again. This time the door gave after and Sanada and Niou fell to the ground inside Kirihara's room.

Ren rushed past them and looked around the room. She spotted Kirihara on the bed and ran to him.

"Akaya?"

Kirihara was lying unconscious on the bed.

Ren felt his forehead. It was cold. She then spotted a glass of pills on his desk. The glass was nearly empty.

"Call the ambulance," she shrieked and checked for a pulse. Ren breathed relieved when she found one.

"His pulse is weak, but it's there," she told the shock stricken boys.

"I have called the ambulance," Yanagi said.

"Get him on the floor," Ren said. "Quick."

They lay him down on the floor and Ren opened Kirihara's mouth to see if he had anything in his throat. She then lay him on the side and hammered him on the back.

"His throat is clear," she announced before laying him on his back.

"Marui, give him mouth to mouth," she said to the redhead.

"Wha-"

"We don't have time for this," Ren fretted. "GIVE HIM MOUTH TO MOUTH."

Marui nodded and bent over Kirihara's face.

"Don't you dare die," he whispered softly.

"Don't leave me."

* * *

**I wrote this in one go So I'm a bit tired now.**

**Please give me reviews. They keep me alive.**

**Until next time xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see. I have finished school, and am back to finish my stories. Poor old stories, having been left alone for so long.. A year I believe.**

**But, as I said, I am now back and expect every single one of my stories to have new chapters soon.**

**So, we're starting off with a small cheesy chapter. I have forgotten quite alot about my own story, so I had to re read it. Not that it's long :p**

**ALSO. **

**Since I had a hiatus of one year, I'm now in need of a new beta. Please message me if you're interested, I would greatly appreciate it :D**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes slowly.

'Now, I know I have seen this roof before,' my thoughts humoured me.

Yes, it was as I thought. I was back at the same hospital I'd been in after… that.

Sighing, I turned my head slowly. Something flashed before my eyes and my eyes widened when I realized why I was back here. The fear, the desperation. The wish to die.

_His_ voice…

The door opened and a man wearing a white cloak entered. It was not the same doctor as earlier.

"I see you are finally awake, Kirihara-kun. Your friends will be glad."

His voice was deep and truly caring towards me, and it was relaxing, giving off an atmosphere of safety. Something I haven't felt for a long time. I closed my eyes as the doctor did a few tests. Soon after, I was sound asleep.

When I awoke again, the lights outside the window was fading away, the sunset enveloping the skies in flames.

There was a knock on the door and I shouted for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Marui slowly poked his head inside.

"Akaya…"

I felt guilt course through my body. I remembered the last time we met and shame painted my face red.

Marui closed the door behind him and walked over to sit in the chair beside me. I didn't dare look at him, too ashamed to acknowledge his presence.

Only when I heard sniffing, I turned to look, and was surprised to see tears running down Marui's cheeks.

"Marui.."

"I'm sorry, " Marui sniffed. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you right away. I'm sorry I left you all alone."

Marui squeezed his eyes shut and tried to strangle his sobs.

I felt my heart clench at the sight of him… His beautiful face contorted in a grimace, his cheeks red and eyes swollen.

"Don't cry. I am fine after all," I forced myself to say.

"Liar.."

I looked away from him.

We sat there, the only sound being Marui's sniffs and quiet sobs.

I felt horrible and pitiful. Pathetic and useless. Why did I come back to Japan? Why did I believe I was better, able to take care of myself again?

How can I call myself a man, if I keep inflicting pain onto my precious love…?

"I'm always making you cry." My voice was low, but I knew he'd hear.

"Yes, I'm really turning into a girl," Marui joked, but it sounded fake.

"We… We shouldn't see each other anymore."

The words were difficult to say and I felt tears filling up my eyes, but blinked them away. I refused to cry right now.

"What do you mean?" Marui's voice hitched.

I gathered my courage and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not becoming any better, Marui. I thought I was stabile again, but I hurt you and almost… almost killed myself. He.. He will always be a part of my life... A part I can't erase. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. You're too precious for me."

Marui's lower lip started to quiver.

"Don't leave me…_ Please_…"

Those few words… Filled with so much pain and suffering shot through me… Strangled me…

"It's futile Akaya, " Marui chuckled bitterly. "Even if you ask me to leave, I won't. I _can't_."

He gripped my hands and brought them to his lips, gently kissing each.

"I love you too much."

* * *

**Cheesy, I know. But I need some time to get back into Akaya and, well, everyone's state of mind. Akaya, at least, is quite screwed after all.**

**Please leave me a review, I'd love to hear how I have been doing so far (far? It's only 594 words -_-)**

**Also... I'd like to know if people want me to have a Ren**x**Sanada pairing. They're getting quite close *wriggle eyebrows***

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So.. Today I bring you the newest chapter. Not too long, but filled with nice fluff ^_^**

**Next chapter is going to be longer and filled with bad things happening, so enjoy the fluff Dx**

**Disclaimer: I do -still- not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Beta: Lady Yukimi**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Original PoV

Ren closed the door behind her and watched the sleeping figures of Kirihara and Marui. She smiled and quietly made her way over to the bed.

"A little present," she whispered and placed a bento box on Kirihara's bed.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to bring him food, but really thought nothing of it. Kirihara could use some good food. She had been in hospitals before, and not once had the food been appealing.

She let her eyes linger at their entwined hands and a little smile found its way to her lips. She took a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around Marui, careful not to wake him. Then she left.

When she was outside in the hospital corridor, Ren sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?"

Ren jumped and turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"You scared me."

Sanada was leaning against the wall in a very uncharacteristic way. He looked at Ren and his eyes burned themselves into hers.

Ren looked away.

"Where are the others?" Ren asked, eyes locked onto the floor.

"Yukimura had to go home, Renji is in the hospital cafeteria, Niou and Yagyuu are here somewhere, Jackal went to find them, Marui is with Kirihara and I am here."

Ren had the slight feeling that the normally stoic man was being sarcastic.

She nodded slightly and picked up her bag.

"I guess I'll go home too. I'm not needed right now." Ren nodded to Sanada and walked towards the elevator.

"Wait!"

Sanada grabbed Ren's arm hard, making her whimper. He said a quick apology and lessened the grip, but he didn't let go.

"Where are you staying?"

Ren bit her lower lip and continued staring at the floor.

"Well… I'll stay at Kirihara's house tonight."

Sanada shook his head.

"You'll be all alone. I don't think that's a good idea."

She forced a smile. Truth be told, Sanada scared her right now, with his stone face and monotone voice.

"There's no one after me," she reasoned. "I'll be fine."

She gently pushed Sanada's hand away, and left for the elevator. Not once did she look back.

Kirihara PoV

I awoke, not remembering when I fell asleep. Outside the sun was rising, telling me it was a new day. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. A movement beside the bed made me aware of the other person in the room.

Marui was sitting on a chair, his upper body laid over my bed.

Smiling, I leaned over him and kissed his cheek lovingly. Marui stirred and opened his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he said with a groggy voice, making me chuckle.

"Yes, it is," I replied and kissed his cheek again.

This time, Marui turned his face and met my lips with his own.

"Good morning then," he whispered before claiming my lips again.

The sound of the door opening tore us apart, both quite flustered.

"Did I disturb you?"

It was the doctor from earlier.

"..No" I said, trying to sound like I meant it.

The doctor only nodded his head slightly before asking Marui to leave the room for a bit.

Sitting down in the chair Marui had occupied just a few seconds earlier, he took out a few papers.

"So, you are all healed up now," the doctor began. "Of course, the matter of your stay here is serious. I checked your files, and saw that you've been here quite a lot."

His voice got more serious.

"I understand that you've gone through a lot a few years ago-"

"Yes I did, but I'm fine now," I interrupted. No way would I listen to another pity speech.

"It happened two years ago, and I'm better now. The overdose was an accident. I don't want to kill myself."

It was the truth, but the skepticism in the doctor's eyes was obvious. He probably hears a lot of similar things all the time.

"Alright then," the doctor said hesitantly. "It's not my job to question your reasons. I'll leave that to a psychiatrist."

I groaned as he handed me a little note. On it was a name I didn't bother read, address, phone number...The usual stuff.

"I want you to call Dr. Don, he is very good. I won't force you though."

With that he straightened and left for the door.

"Oh," he exclaimed and turned towards me again. "You're free to go."

I'm going to put in my two cents and vote for a romance between Ren and Sanada. ^-^

* * *

**Also, three people have voted for a pairing between Ren and Sanada. Personally, I don't like OC, but Ren is really growing on me. I guess I am biased since I created her.**

**I hope you'll review this chapter too. I live and breathe for them after all.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
